inkagames_english_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Saw Game
Description the evil puppet, Duncan has locked in the prison of Canada help him to escape before it's too late Intro this duncan in a cell alone, when suddenly the TV lights Pigsaw: hello duncan. I want to play a game Options -Duncan: I'm 23, I'm too old for games Pigsaw: do not worry about my game has no age limit -Duncan: I'm sorry, but in an hour I'll have a trial to regain my freedom Pigsaw: quiet duncan, if you win my game, win your freedom Duncan: really Pigsaw: Yes, but if you lose you die -'Duncan: what kind of game' Pigsaw: duncan truthful, these trapped in your prison, and you have what sounds easy to escape, but not so easy, I called your former classmates total drama, and they help me make it more difficult. LIVE OR DIE THE SECT IS YOURS Star the game Duncan takes a picture of Chris who was on the floor and goes to the other room, there is nothing but going to the room below and this sierra Duncan: hello sierra Sierra: hello duncan Option -Duncan: lend me your photocopier Sierra: duncan sorry, but not only a lock of hair would cease using cody Duncan: I will see where I get it -Duncan: as you go with cody Sierra : you're very well together, but now is not where it is, and lack little for wedding Duncan: wedding? Sierra: if I only need to find Duncan:'ll help you before leaving, he picks up a chef's hat, and returned to the previous room to go to the top, this DJ Duncan: Hello DJ DJ: hello duncan Duncan: you cook something for me Dj: happy to cook, but I have no toque, I can not cook Duncan makes sense after this duncan takes the toque, formerly grab Duncan and kitchens DJ: if DJ while cooking, duncan just grab a lighter when he grabs DJ turns to give what I cook "blueberry muffin" Before leaving duncan, remove the blueberry, and before entering the next room, throwing the lighter by a gap in the wall, this owen by jumping gases, entering the lighter cause an explosion duncan advances, and see unconscious owen, this cupcake him about, and this arouses Duncan: Well, you woke up, you will not have anything to give me Owen: Yes, I have a picture of cody Duncan: you do with a picture of cody Owen: taking no more Duncan will sierra's room and says Duncan: You have moments gwuncan sierra: of course, you change them for a picture of cody Duncan: deal is done Duncan returned to the room owen, grab a TV, a VCR, put the TV on the other rom, and put the cassette in the other room where are gwen and Courtney, seeing this, Courtney hits gwen and start fight, in the end both fall to the ground, he takes a holographic projector, with its control, going wing next room, there is only a mirror, Duncan goes to the upstairs room where this zoey Duncan: hello zoey Zoey: hello duncan options -Duncan: where is mike Zoey: in the game, waiting is not here no Duncan: You should not have to tell me truth Zoey: and I told you -Duncan: You'll have an object for me Zoey: Yeah, but the rules say that you must bring my hamster Duncan: back in a moment before leaving, taking a light poster and the other room is returned, before advancing, puts the holographic projector and the poster, right at the entrance, in the other room is the yeti, duncan activates the projector and the yeti runs to catch him, but collides with the poster of light, and faints Duncan was not so strong after all duncan grabs Zoey hamster, also also a giant fly swatter, which can be stuck to the wall, also finds a mecaniso used to that when something stops the above, what is connected lights It is returned to the room of zoey Duncan: take your hamster duncan says as he returns your pet Zoey: thanks, take a cody lock of hair, will serve to sierra Duncan: certainly Duncan returned to the room sierra, delivers the one hair of cody, this accepts happy and let him use your copier, place the photo of chris and copy 2 times, apaeciendo in inventory 3 photos of chris, then returned to the room the yeti, to advance the a room where there is room to build it first goes, grab a table and hammer nails binds to kill flies and the table in the next room this justin, the with his smile sends a beam of light that can leave you blind, ua mirror and justin is blind, while Justin is in that state the advantage and grabs a microphone that changes his voice Duncan (woman's voice): Help Justin: a girl, say damsel happens. Duncan (woman's voice): Alejandro evil will not let me go Justin: I got it Justin I go to the room of Alejandro , taking some blows with the wall, when it comes to the room of Alejandro , regains vision, the smiles, what Alejandro the size as a challenge, their smiles collide, but Alejandro end wins, defeated justin is faints Alejandro, knows what has happened and goes duncan, duncan quickly creates a trap, puts the flyswatter with wooden board on the wall and the mechanism that is activated when you step on Alejandro comes in, and is beaten, left with a black eye and several teeth l fall after duncan disable the mechanism moves, Alejandro gets up, duncan see a lever and lower curiosity, Alexander comes just in time, and falls Alejandro: help me please help Duncan: That sounds like you will have to use a robot suit another season before leaving, taking a razor, and what appear to be breeches iron, puts them and moves, this heather, she'll hit him in the "kiwis" but calzon protects you, she hits very hard the foot, he is taking the razor and says Duncan: tell me the password Heather: never Duncan: you asked (taking the razor and shaves his head) Duncan speaks Heather: never Duncan: ok (cuts his left eyebrow and she speaks) Heather: 2942 Duncan: Thanks, (he takes the razor and shaves his other eyebrow) Duncan: heather sorry, but I can not trust you Heather, for no reason with some sense falls to the ground Duncan gets the password that said Heather, the door opens. we see chris, with two cops who seem to be making a ceremony of elimination Duncan: I give the votes duncan quickly change the photos and delivers them to chris Chris: deleted tonight is .... Chris Are you chris? a trap appears right where he was chris and leaves, the police are thoughtful, but do not care much he grabs a tape recorder, a bucket of water and go to the next room where this cody with a robotic suit Cody: hello duncan, guess who will make you wedgie who cody duncan addresses slowly, he uses this advantage to throw the bucket with water, cody suit explodes, duncan makes it wedgie. Cody faints. after this takes cody duncan, and goes to the room below, where is the MR Han Duncan: hello, MR Han Han: hello young Options -Duncan: I teach karate Han: I'm sorry, but I'm very trite for that, imagine that a tall brunette girl, when I made fun of a wimpy she appeared Duncan: get to the point Han: Well, she overcame me and stayed with my black belt, hopefully someday I return it Duncan: quiet will help -Duncan: lend me your big hammer Han: is not mine do not want to lend duncan is returned to the room sierra and this gives cody Sierra: thanks duncan and if you'll excuse me I'm going to my wedding (siena runs) a black ribbon stays on the floor, the grabs, goes to the room of MR Han delivers the tape and Mr. Han teaches karate, also lets you take all you want, it takes a hammer and a rope, by a hole in the wall sees the next enemy is mal and comes up with something, it goes to the room of zoey, so she screamed "help me mike" and then returned to where this mal to deceive duncan room will mal and puts the recording Zoey (sound recorder): mike help me Mike: zoey Ma: olvidala, we order Pigsaw just move to attack duncan Mike: I tired to follow that order Mike / Mal goes outside the room to look for zoey, but duncan hits him with the big hammer, this is unconscious Duncan got rid of mal , sees that the next door is locked, then a paper on the floor hello Duncan I hope you do not find KO'd mike or mal or chester or whoever, because he has the answer in the next room, in case you find yourself already knocked out, use the machine that is there to enter his mind your dear friend Pigsaw Duncan will leave the room where unconscious mike / ma He led them to the machine put on his helmet and went to the mike mind. Duncan: now where the sheet will be looking when duncan finished saying this prayer, ma appears and strikes back mal: it is not cute once you do that Duncan wakes up and sees mike imprisoned in another cell on the roof, using a rope to move a lever which then releases mike Mike: thanks duncan Duncan: You thank me later, help me get out of here and find the password Mike before he takes a suit Butler put it on, and goes to the next room it is mal Mal: quien eres Mike: a simple butler Mal: ok bring me a coffee mike leaves the castle ma Mike: I do not need the suit here mike goes to a shop where cafes serving is svetlana Mike: I sell a coffee Svetlana: Of course 1 dollar Mike: I have no money Svetlana: shame, but no money, no coffee Mike: ok Mike grabs a sheet of floor where the faces, forming the mike name in the M is mike in this i, chester, in the K vito, and E svetlana, but above is, this name "Ikem" in the next room is Chester, trying to open a chest Mike: I can try Chester: ok but do not think you can Mike is guided by the sheet and opens the grabs Chester: mike thanks, now able to read my newspaper Mike grabs a skateboarding magazine, this takes it. Then he returns and goes to the restaurant vito Mike: hello vito Vito: hello Mike Mike: I see you bored passing Vito: I'm sick of being a cook Mike: vito look, a magazine skating, you score you looking for participants Vito magazine takes and runs at the speed of light, he drops the key to the kitchen, mike, grabs the key and open the door to the kitchen, prepare a hamburger, grab some sleeping pills and when it leaves this svetlana waiting for food Mike: I'll sell for $ 1 Svetlana: ok takes Mike Sell me a coffee Svetlana: ok Mike gives the dollar, and lays sleeping pills to coffee, put back the butler suit and goes where this ma Ma: bring me the coffee Mike: take by sleeping pills, ma falls asleep, mike takes the role of the password goes where duncan and releases, gives the password and will duncan Mike: Well, I'm the one in charge now, I think a way to have control forever We return with duncan Duncan: Well, I thought that never would escape Duncan puts the password and go to harold, in the other room Harold: hello duncan Duncan: Seriously, your end, you've won ten thousand times without exaggerating, I think this was for me to get out of jail Harold: do not believe duncan ready, I learned karate, now true Start the fight, they are very evenly matched Harold is impossible Duncan: I learned Karate, and now you shall gain Duncan takes part harold and back at you beat the harold and is free Duncan: If you win the game, well I think that I will not be bad, for a while Category:Saw games Category:Duncan322